


You Sure?

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader is gender neutral, but reader is a soft caring partner, our boy got body insecurities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Requested by anon: Can I request a fic with Krem from Dragon Age? Like maybe he’s just got back from a mission with the chargers and he’s dead tired, so his gf runs him a bath but he’s nervous bc of his binder, but she doesn’t care and it’s really fluffy?





	You Sure?

“You look exhausted...and very dirty.” You greet him at the door to your shared room in Skyhold. He’s dirty, covered in mud. His shoulders are slumped with fatigue and he looks like he can barely keep his eyes open. But he’s back and he’s alive, which is the most you can ask for with all the dangers in the world. Demons only one of them. 

“It was a long haul.”

“Want me to run you a bath?” It is perhaps the best thing about Skyhold, the fact that it has pumped in water. You’ve only ever lived in places where you’d have to make trips to the well and back to fill a bath and even worse if you wanted a warm one. It was a miracle to have a bath you could simply ‘run’. Dwarven engineering for sure. 

“I...yeah, that...that would be great, love.”

“You don’t seem so sure? Are you okay?” 

“I just..” You watch Krem gesture to his chest and you understand. He’s nervous about his body because of the binder that flattens his chest...because he’s different from other men. You know his nervousness must be about you, but you don’t care about the fact he wears a binder or the fact that his body is different. He’s yours and you love him as he is, as he chooses to be.

“Hey...” You take his hands in yours, rubbing across the scars on his knuckles and nicks on his fingers from the fights and the training. “I love you...I love  _you._ As you are. You have nothing to worry about, but if you don’t want me around i’ll leave you to do it. Whatever makes you happy.” You don’t want him to feel like he has to keep you around while he bathes or has to show you his body. He doesn’t. If he tells you he’d rather you not be around then you’ll leave and find some hot stew and warm bread for dinner. But you also want him to know that you’re with him as he is and as he wants to be and the fact he binds, the fact his body is different, is more feminine, doesn’t bother you because you fell in love with Cremisius Aclassi.

“You sure?”

“You’re mine, love. I know you. I know your body and it doesn’t upset me or disgust me. I love you.” You want to make him understand that you don’t care. That he is the man you fell in love with body and all, but you also understand that many people in live have been...cruel, mean, disrespectful of him because of his body and his identity. 

“Stay.”

“Are you sure?” You throw it back at him with a crinkled smile. 

“Absolutely, love.” 

 


End file.
